Anger and Jealousy
by emilyparrish
Summary: I was thinking about how there are more fanfics of Calhoun getting the guy attention but not so many of Felix getting girl attention. So why not switch it up a bit. I made up Maeve and the game she came from. Thank you! Hope you like it! Comment please! I just keep making up parts so bare with me.
1. Chapter 1

Calhoun sat waiting in Tappers, unsteadily switching how she sat on the old wooden bar-stool while sipping root beer.

"He isn't normally late like this" She said to herself. Concerned, she got up to look around for the man she called her husband. "He's going to get it when we get home."

After looking in every nook and cranny in Trapper's the worry for her dear Felix became greater.

"Hey Tapper"

"Yes Sargent?"

"Have you seen Felix anywhere?"

"Nope not at all though I did hear from some gentlemen sitting here a few minutes ago that he was just outside and he looked terrified."

That's all she needed to know before sprinting full speed out if the game not even waiting for the trolley that was so alike to the one of that she took home every night. Stopping at the entrance of the game, frantically looking for her "damsel in distress" threw the thick crowds of people that walk and talk nonchalantly around to theirs destinations.

Hearing the accent she came to dearly daydream of sometimes or just think about every chance she could. She swiftly turned on her heals to were the voice had came from. Emotions changing instinctively from worry to anger in a meer second. But all she could do was stand there, she was frozen straight through the ground. The sight was so so... no words could describe what she was looking at.

"I'm sorry ma'am but I really should be seeing my wife, she is probably worried. I am never late and I am now" Felix checked his watch and winced at the minutes that had trickled by. " 15 mins late to meet with her." He looked up at the tall figure that was towering over him, like his Tamora did. Her slick long black hair nearly touching the ground, which complimented her olive skin tone. Both qualities nearly making her bright pink and purple dress to pop out at you.

"Don't call me ma'am cutey." She said bending down to his level and then brushing his cheek with her fingers. Felix stiffening at the feeling of her ruby nail and warm delicate finger touching him. He didn't like this not one bit. Tammy was probably worried and most likely pissed which means she would be drunk. Drunk to the point that Tapper let they spend that night in the spare room he had, again. "My name is Maeve, my game just got plugged in its called Shooting Stars. I saw you, and I have to say you are the most adorable thing I have ever seen. And I wanted to know if you wanted to come to my game or go on a date."

"B-B-But ma'am I have a wife." He pulls off his glove and shows her the ring. "And I love her and only her. She is my jewel the angel who was sent for just me. So I am sorry to disappoint you but I must indeed be going." Starting to turn and take a step, when an arm slide right in front of his face and blocked him from departing.

"Don't play that with me. I don't see her anywhere so you must be lying."

"No ma'am, I would never lie about my Tammy. She is the most beautiful thing ever. And again I'm sorry to disappoint but I really need to go and see her. We had a date planned. So if you would be so kind as to let me pass, I would be forever grateful."

Lifting the arm to go under it he was nearly free to soar to his beloved when he was grabbed by both shoulders and slammed into the wall. Gaping as it hurt him, he closed him eyes. The women was strong, probably just as strong as Tamora. How did a women other then Tamora find him attractive, yet he loved Tamora and he knew that she loved him and no one could break the bond they have had for 2 years. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt something on his neck. His eyes burst open making him see that Maeve had her lips trailing up his necks. Struggling to get away, he was thrashing his head around when he saw out of the corner of his eye, Tamora.

His eyes got big and he wondered how long she had been there, hoping it was for the whole conversation that had happened between him and the women that he had no intention of doing anything with whats so ever. Their eyes met and he could see the anger, jealousy, depression and so much more in her eyes.

While she could see the desperation and horror in his. She stood there like a stone statue, glaring at the scene that was taking place in front of her. All the other emotion had subsided and anger was left. Maeve had taken Felix's face in her hands, making him look at her and kissed him. Deeply, as if Maeve had loved him forever.


	2. Chapter 2

The sight Tamora was gawking on in front of her made her shake, uncontrollably. Her body was tense, and screaming with anger, yet she couldn't move. Felix was trying to brake free of the grip of the women who's lips were planted one his. This girl was... what was she kidding herself that women was beautiful, more beautiful then she. Well that's what she thinks since she has the lowest self-esteem anyone could ever dream of, though she did act tough it was to hide the fact she never felt she was good enough.

Right then all Tamora saw was Maeve and Felix, and red. A blood red, the kind of red she wanted to see come from the women that held her husband, HERS. Finally getting some sense into her, a feeling back in her muscles, she trampled over anyone who was in her path.

"HEY!"

Tamora got to them in a split second and grabbed Maeve by her black hair and smashing her hard into the white tiled ground. Felix slid down the wall and immediately got up and ran to Tamora.

"Tammy I am so sorry. I didn't want to ki-"

"FELIX SHUT UP! I need to take care of her first."

Maeve being a bit dazed was struggling to get on her feet before she was grabbed by the throat and thrown into the wall.

"Tammy."

"Can it Fix-It!"

Peering into the pink eyes of this devilish women, she could tell that she was most likely the good guy but that didn't change anything. With out even realizing it Tamora had been crushing Maeve wind pipe like a tiny spider being crushed in her bare hands. She stopped and let go off Maeve slightly letting the air come back in her body and reviving her again.

"What are you doing?" Maeve croaked at Calhoun

"You were kissing my husband you son of a banshee! I swear to god if you ever kiss him again. Scratch that, kissing him was the last straw!"

Not knowing anything of the sort was going to happen Calhoun was surprised when she felt the punch to her face from Maeve. She wasn't even phased by the punch or the stinging that occurred to have grown across her face. Blood trickling down from her mouth, and wiping it on her sleeve.

Maeve was catching her breath and looking up at this women who was the little mans wife, the small adorable man with a blue hat and beautiful eyes that looked like the sea. Her eyes were a clear blue with her blonde short hair swung across her vision. She just like her was stunningly beautiful.

"Im sorry, but he's so adorable and I couldn't help myself." She said looking at Felix the whole time winking at him when she said adorable, causing the blonde women to slid to her right and stand in between her and Felix.

"I don't give a flying mento if your sorry. I heard the whole conversation, he said he had a wife and showed you his ring even!" Calhoun was serious with her facial expression in a frown but face burning red with anger.

Maeve getting to her feet was wobbling side to side at first but straighten herself to not show weakness to the women in front of her. "Well first of all don't touch me and second of all I'm not scared of you at all." Poking Calhoun in the chest with her finger. while blowing locks of hair out of her face, "And three I do what I want to so sorry sweet heart."

Without even thinking Calhoun swiftly kicked Maeve from underneath herself. Being airborne for a few seconds Calhoun took this chance to "accidentally" elbow her in the rib cage. "Oops, I didn't see you there." She said in a whisper. Taking advantage of her now laying on her back trying to catch her breath, she straddles her and grabs her collar with her left hand. Raising her right hand up and punching Maeve right in the nose causing it to spew blood and slither down her face. After that she let go of her collar and upper cut her with her left and then punched her in the cheek bone feeling it shatter under her knuckles with her right. Leaning into her so she could whisper in her ear. "Don't call my husband adorable again, and if you ever say you aren't afraid of me I'll make you take those words back and make you regret ever having them cut out of you pink lipstick lips of yours."

Calhoun stood up brushing off her clothes with a smirk. She gazed at Maeve as a triumphant feeling surged threw her body. Maeve touched her face pain prickling everywhere.

"Now my husband and I must be going since we do have plans. I can hope you can get to the hospital bye yourself. Now have a great day." She leans al ittle at her hips to bend and get closer to the blood soaked women. "And I hope this incident wont ever happen again."

Turning to her husband she noticed his eyes were big with surprise, worry and satisfaction in his eyes, though the satisfaction was not showing as much as the surprise and worry.

"Come on Felix let's go home. We need to talk."

His eyes growing bigger and the worry over powering everything else. "Y-y-yes T-Tammy."

She gave him a look that scared him so bad he nearly had a heart attack. They walked across Game Central Station and enter Fix-It Felix Jr.

While they had disappeared Maeve stood up and walked over the the entrance but didn't fully enter the game, she just stood there. As if she was being blocked by glass wall. From there they got into the blue rusted carts. Calhoun sits in the first car while Felix does the same,making it even more cramped then they want though they were used to it. She looked fondly at them as they disappeared into the darkness. "I won't back down until he's mine." She hissed at the darkness that stood between her and her greatest enemy.


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG Thank you so much to the people that have commented on this! Your support means a lot! Plus all the people that have merely just read this, Thank you so much! You guys are the best. And I think this is the final chapter... Just kidding (or am I? idk lets find out if I end it this chapter or not haha**

**Thank you to the people that have reviewed which are Captain Alaska, ShadowTeenGirl, kreite, and Sergeant Fix-it.**

**I am so sorry this update took so long but I have had a lot of things going on in my life.**

The trolley was cold which made the ride back to their house even more tense and uncomfortable. Felix was messing around with his hands and fingers because that's what he did when he got nervous. While looking down but his head tilted to the right just a tad. Sweat dripping concentrating on his forehead and little larger then normal nose. Calhoun was sitting there looking to the left, hiding the fact that she to was nervous. She knew what he did when he got nervous and him as well as her. She had her left elbow on the side of the cart and had her finger in her mouth biting the nail. One by one she put in a new finger when either they were hurting so bad from the nail constantly being bitten on or the fact she bite them so far the bed that they bled.

Her left hand now being completely numb after a 4 minutes and some fingers dripping blood down of to the wires of the tunnel floor, she decided to look straight forward. Felix saw the movement and looked at her. His eyes landed on the curve of her chin but then slowly moved up to her mouth and the luscious pink that came nature to them. Then her cheek which were a peach color since she was tanner then him, after her cheek was her beautiful clear blue eyes. The eyes he fell in love with right when he looked into them, since that was the thing he was attracted to most of all by her and women in general.

She of course saw him staring at her fondly, she could see him from the side of her peripheral vision. His eyes were full of sadness and of course worry since he knew nothing of what was going threw the short blonde hair topped head of hers. She didn't look at him though only starred straight because if she did she knew that she could keep her angry and betrayal in. Yes the betrayal not being him at all since he did try to run away and did try to squirm out of her iron grip. It was the betrayal of a bond between her and him. thinking that the ring could stop everyone and everything, though her being wrong proved she was pathetic and needed to remember that the world isn't perfect and doesn't run by her strict rule book.

The trolley stopped at the station and before Felix could even move Calhoun walked right over him and stepped on the pavement. That was all it took for Felix to realize that he should be scared not sad because his wife only did things that made him feel the height he truly was when she was down right angry. She waited for him to step out and the proceed to walk on the graveled walk way. She gravel shifted under there feet like the earth shift when the tectonic plates moved. Wooden planks on each side of the walk way make it feel like there is more of a separation between the slick green grass. They reached the front door to their home (or apartment if you want to be completely correct). The elevator ride to get to the door was just as awkward and speechless as the trolley ride into the game.

Felix opened the door for Tamora and they basically ran inside so no one would hear his wife scold him. But when he turned around she wasn't there. He peeped into the kitchen area and she wasn't there either. "Hmm. Where could she have gone?" He whispered to himself. He scratched his head and turned right and walked up the stairs. He turned the knob into their room and he saw her getting undressed so to put her night clothing as she says on even though he says jammies because its cute and it was what his father and mother called them.

He went to his dresser and got a white folded shirt out with blue and dark blue stripped boxers that on the rim that would normally say a brand name had of course tiny golden hammers. Getting done at the exact same time, they both walked into the bathroom together. Calhoun started to brush her teeth while Felix just plain old went to the bathroom. Then they switched actions and afterwards went to bed. Felix climbed in on the left side and Calhoun the right. Him looking up at the ceiling and her on her side facing away from him.

"Tammy?" he asked with his voice low and soft, a soft that was not meant to be gentle but the break the silence between them.

"Yes?" she asked back taking a deep breath finally happy that he said something and broke whatever conflict was happening between the no worded air between them.

"I'm sorry. I really am, I told her so many times that I loved you and only you and that you were my wife but... But she didn't listen. And its my fault I should have not been so nice."

Tamora now turning on her back the same way Felix is. They lay there just staring the the same panel in the ceiling. "Felix you were fine, it was me. I should have came out sooner and been there with you."

"Tamora Jean you stop that its not your fault either. It not any of our faults it was hers. She is the one that did it. And didn't listen to you or me."

"I guess I just felt so betrayed. And I don't even know why, since you did nothing."

"You felt as though all hope of us being safe and just for one another was lost. You felt as though the world was no longer pure and formed just for us. Everything is imperfect but its not the I'm perfections you look at. It's the perfection."

"Yeah I guess you are right."

"I'm always right Tammy." he chuckled a little, leaning on his left elbow so she could see him and gave her an adorable smile.

Laughing Calhoun couldn't help but too. "Oh mod Felix you are going to be the death of me I swear! You are going to kill me with how adorable you are." Ruffling his hair wife her hand as she now leans in and kisses him sweetly on the lips.

"You want to know want to know some thing Tammy?"

"Sure Felix." She said smiling at him as she pulled him close to her as she did every night

"I love you and just you. All your beautiful eyes, hair, smile. You are beautiful. Your scars. Your bitten down finger nails that you just did on the trolley ride here." She tensed because she thought he hadn't seen. "I love how you sip your root beer, pull the trigger on a gun, how you dress in the morning, how you are tough as nails. I love the fact that you act so macho in front of every one but open up to me and let me see the you under your shell. You are perfect in every way possible because you are an angel. But most importantly you are my angel."

Calhoun kissed him with out a word for he knew that all she needed to say was in the kiss they were sharing. After they separated they got in to their normal position to sleep which was just cuddling.

"Good night Felix. I love you"

"Good night Tammy. I love you too."

On the balcony of the penthouse a tall figure stood in the shadows. Not wanting to be seen by anyone whom could be awake at the time. Starring in the window and flash of light went across half of this persons face. The skin an olive tone, hair as black as the night. Her pink lips glowing through the shadows, pink eyes darting threw the window which glared at the tall women who was cuddling with the handy man.

"He may love you know but he won't later. I'll promise you that one. Tamora." She hissed at the window through a grin of pure white teeth.

**Author's note: Hope you enjoyed it! Please Review! And don't worry there will be another part and maybe more I am not sure yet haha**


	4. Chapter 4

Stars twinkled in the night sky of Fix-It Felix Jr while everyone slept peacefully in the Niceland tower and in Niceland in general, since Ralph slept in the houses him and Felix built for the bonus level characters. The clouds of z's were illuminating parts of the building or the darkness. Everyone was peaceful, everyone except Maeve.

_Hmm okay Maeve how are we going to do this? I could us my power of invisibility? No, to boring. _

_How about I use my magic! Yes that it! Lets have a little fun with this shall we._

She snuck in to the pent house where she was spying on her beloved handyman and his king candy of a wife. She despised her and wanted her to hurt, hurt so much that it could literally rip her heart and half and she could died. Stealthily walking to Calhoun's side of the bed she noticed that they were still cuddling but then remembered that she had a weapon that she could therefore use if needed.

She took what looked like a shirt off of the ground and ripped to bottom of it in a long strip. The material was soft like cotton and the shirt was bright white like the moon. Taking action she slightly and slowly placing the strand along her mouth but not yet tying it. Looking at the scene that was playing in front of her she grinned at the satisfaction she would soon feel. She grabbed each side of the strip and ripped it into Tamora's mouth, muffling her screams. She grabbed the shirt and ripped another two pieces and tied her hands and feet together.

Calhoun was trying to fight back but felt so hopeless. She was caught when she was most vulnerable and she hated the feeling of someone seeing her liked that. But first of all who in the right mind would do this too her?

"Hello Sargent Tamora Calhoun." Maeve said whispering to her as she picked her up and placed he in a chair now tying her with the remainder of the contents of the shirt. "I hope you don't mind, I followed you home. I was just so intrigued by you and Felix." She chuckles a little "Well mostly Felix. He is a wonderful man and he sure does love you. But do you think he knows the difference between one Tammy or the other?"

With the seconds of her pulling away from Calhoun Maeve's image began to change. Her height growing about two and a half inches, hair shortening and turning pure blonde. Her skin went from olive to peach color. The clothing she was wearing matched Calhoun's black tank top that had a tiny golden hammer in a heart which was placed over her heart, blue boxers that had hammers on them which happened to me Felix's because she loved wearing them, even to the exact strand that was loosened on the right part of her abdomen.

"Gosh, these bangs are already annoying." Blowing them out of the way and then they just fall back in her face "like mod, how do you deal with this? You need a clip or something because this just is horrible." Still whispering but now a bit louder so for her enemy to her but not her love that was soundlessly sleeping. She looked at Felix and gave a smile that was shocking to even her, how could one man be so cute.

"So my sweet Tammy," during the talking Calhoun noticed something different about Maeve's voice. It was changing. "I would just like to inform you that what you are" She soon realized that Maeve now not only look exactly like her but sounded exactly like her as well "about to watch will not be pretty"

Calhoun glared at Maeve as she made her way to the bed were Felix lay.

"Hey honey?"

"Hmm?" Felix asked rubbing his eyes to the sound of his wife's voice "What is it baby?"

"I had a nightmare..."

"Oh honey it's okay I am here for you."

"Thanks Felix." With that final phrase Maeve was on top of Felix kissing him deeply. Felix being fully awake by this time felt something off about the way his Tammy was kissing him, she was forceful not peaceful, turned on to much not just right. It was a new side of Calhoun he had never seen or felt before.

"Umm Tamora" Felix said while they were still kissing, and he felt her and his lips separate from each other and relief washed over.

"Yes Felix?" Maeve now feeling a bit irritated that he stopped her right in the middle of her revenge but she let him continue anyways. Felix then knew something was up because if her ever interrupted them during things like this he either got the cod shoulder or a what fix-it.

"Do you remember when we got married?" He was sure hoping that this would be something that would repair or break the things that were swimming rapidly threw his mind.

"Of course I do! It was by far the happiest day of my life!" He was making this easy for her.

"Do you remember when that day was? I seem to have forgotten, since I was talking to Vanellope's friend Taffyta and she asked me when it was but it for the life of me slipped my mind I cant remember when it was. It is the darnedest thing."

Maeve fell silent. She wasn't expecting that at all. She was expecting any of this actually she thought that they would kiss and be done with it. Calhoun knew though for she was in the shadows of the far part of the room but could still hear everything. She was proud that Felix was no getting a sense of danger and caution. She knew the answer of course. It was November 21st. One year of the day that they had first met, the day that had change both of their lifes in one swift back of the heel kick to Felix's stomach.

"Well why did you want to know?" Asked Maeve trying to change the subject a little bit.

"Well like I said before sweetie I could remember for the life of me." Felix said giggling but had all the evidence he needed. "I need to go to the bathroom Tamora would you please get off?'

"Uh... Y-Yeah sure." Maeve was dumbfounded. She couldn't think straight.

Felix got up and scratched the back of his neck while walking towards the bathroom. He tripped over something on the way there. It was a tip of a toe, a toe that was wrapped to a chair. He slowly gazed up going along each curve, and scars, until he hit a half lite face. The persons eyes a heart piercing icy blue, thier hair such of golden wheat slung across the face of an angel.

"OH MY MOD! TAMMY! IS THAT YOU!"

**Author's note: Thank you to everyone who ha viewed this. I hope you like it! Special thanks to ShadowTeenGirl who hep me out of this part and ave me the great idea that was portrayed in this chapter! Review please! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all! Gosh like I said just people reading this makes me so happy! Special thanks to my new friend ShadowTeenGirl, love you! Hope you all like this chapter! **

**BUT BEFORE YOU READ YOU MUST KNOW THE MEANINGS OF THESE TWO WORDS! **

**Hopper=whore **

**Sloppy=sluty **

**I wanted to think of knew words since I want people of all ages to read this so I wanted to make them as PG as possible I guess anyway. ENJOY! **

Sweat glistened on Calhoun's forehead from trying so desperately to get out while a she devil was taking advantage of her husband. The moment Felix was feeling funny about the situation and started asking questions she knew he wasn't buying whatever "his Tammy" was pulling on him.

"OH MY MOD! TAMMY! IS THAT YOU?" Felix immediately ran and untied every stitch of fabric which was holding his actually wife to the chair. As soon as he unwrapped her hands he felt a tug on his collar and a gentle kiss on his lips. This was the feeling of his true Tamora, the real love of his life. He melted in her soft lips and got transported into a new world. This was the feeling of his true love, the person that he was meant to be with forever.

Calhoun dropped Felix a little harder then she wanted to but she would apologized later after she was done killing Maeve. After she dropped Felix got up and didn't understand the situation at all, until Maeve started to change in front of him. Her eyes going from an icy blue to a hot pink, and her hair extending and turning to a black that would no other then be mistaken for then the night sky. Skin changing from a peach to an olive brown, a brown the resembled caramel. Looking so smooth the you could dip an apple into her and the smooth but thick delicious treat would cascade across the red rip crisp apple. Her lips transforming from a noraml red contrast to a hot pink lipstick pair that could stand out in any dark corner of any part of the arcade.

"Well my fun is now ruined." Maeve said with a bit of disappointment in her voice. She looked down at the floor thinking of how she could have failed. But her thoughts were quickly interrupted when she was punch in the jaw.

"Tamora!" Felix screamed, he was of course mad but hitting was defiantly not the answer. A stern talking to was by far the best option. Plus he hated violence and he didn't hate a lot of things. But hitting too, of all things was not needed in his opinion. Even though his and his wife's opinions were totally different.

"Felix. Shut up before I tie you to the chair with another shirt." She said calmly. He froze. You knew that she was angry when she was calm. She was at the top of her anger capacity. Shutting his mouth right away he looked at his wife. Calhoun was only seeing red an Maeve, nothing else. "Okay now little miss hopper-"

"Tammy there is no need to call her names." Felix said

"Felix, honey. Go sit over at the chair near the balcony for me please." Calmly saying it to him again. Felix looked at her dumbfounded. She looked at him with dragged eyes, the icy blue actually feeling like ice stabbing threw you. He looked at the ground and then at his wife and then the chair, processing everything. He didn't move at just stood there.

"Now solider! I don't remember stuttering. Did I? I don't think so. So that's an order." She pointed to the chair in the dark corner. Felix jumped back, then without a second thought he jumped twice over to the chair and landed right in front of it. Getting on the chair and turning he eyed the situation that stood in front of him. Calhoun looked at Felix with a saddened look. She didn't like being mean to him but he was so stubborn sometimes. Maeve got up on her feet, and for a second thought about what exactly went wrong. "Thank you Fix-It." He looked at her but didn't say anything the only action he did was give her a quick tip of the hat to tell her _no problem Tammy._

Now interrupting her for a second time she was hit dead center in the chest. All air escaped her, she fell onto the blue carpeted floor. She felt nothingness in her. Not grasping the sweetness of something so tiny of which she used to take advantage of. Finally being able to breath, the sweet thin air cascaded down her throat and into her lungs making them feel new and alive. Just then she wanted to sink like a rock into the blue carpet. Make it the ocean and just gently drop to the unknown depth. Not wanting to feel anything anymore. Air was foreign to Maeve once more when the heel of Calhoun dug into her windpipe.

_Why does she always have to aim for the wind pipe?_ Maeve thought to herself. For this was the second time Calhoun had began to try to straggle her to death or to straggle her to scare her.

"Please. Stop. I can't. Breath." Maeve croaked to the blonde Sargent whom was crushing her esophagus with her bare feet.

"No can do miss hopper, maybe next time you shouldn't be so hmm I don't know sloppy." Calhoun said stepping harder into her throat, only to get more satisfaction from the sound of Maeve coughing.

Her smile changed to a frown when Maeve took her foot and twisted it to the right. Calhoun let out a small yell not in pain though but in surprise. And was flung to the ground hitting her head on the corner of Felix's nightstand. Dazed by this she could tell she had just gotten a head injury because she felt blood trickling down the back of her head. Her eyes were blurred and had black patches on the sides of them.

Felix saw this and ran to aid his wife but was soon caught by the arm and tackled to the ground. He was struggling to get free to his Tamora when he heard Maeve whisper something in his ear. He couldn't quiet make it out. Maeve picked him up and cradled him in her arms. Protecting him from everything. After a few seconds felix began to feel limp and started to fall asleep.

"Felix!" Tamora screamed still confused and concussed. Struggling to get up she tripped and feel face first into the carpet of her bedroom.

Felix fell asleep and Maeve whispered again something to him in his ear that was so silent you could swear it were a hummingbirds wings. But he started to get an odd feeling for he thought of why he would live with that solider women when he was in love with his beloved witch queen. She was so beautiful and her eyes were a vibrant pink. He knew that he would be to explain his actions to the love of his life, Maeve.

**Author's note: I really hope you guys enjoyed this and I am sorry it took so long I have school and Track and personal family problems that I need to take care of. But thank you to everyone reading this! Review please! Thank you! **


	6. Chapter 6

With a grin of the devil Maeve had Felix curved in her arms and nestled her head down into his neck. He was sleeping like a little boy after a long day of running around outside. Or most likely fixing things for the whole day and just being well pooped.

Calhoun half able to process things more efficiently staggered to her feet but backing up a few feet till she was sitting on the edge of her and her tiny husband'a king sized bed. Her husband that she love so dearly but was now in Maeve's anaconda arms. Which were slithered and securing him in anyway possible.

"Now if you will excuse us, my love and I were just leaving." Maeve said to the still concussed Sargent whom is trying to look awake but is not fooling anybody but herself. Looking down at Felix she felt a sense of peace and completeness static threw her body. She kissed his forehead, and looked back up to a now more alert Calhoun.

"You aren't going anywhere!" Yelled Calhoun. Getting up and charging Maeve, she was easily tossed right passed her and flung into the wall.

"We must be going right honey bunches?" Maeve said looking again down at the ever so sleeping Felix.

"Yes Maeve." Said felix in his sleepy state.

Tamora eyes widen at the sound of Felix's voice. It didn't sound like his normal sleep deprived voice. It was more as well like a voice recorder was played. But she was to weak to get up so she just watched in horror as Maeve turned around and started to walk out on the balcony.

"I love you Felix."

"I love you too, Mae Mae." Felix said once more in his voice activated sounding voice.

Maeve stepped off the balcony and gently glided down to the earth. Her purple pumps touching the ground. She began to walk to the trolley station. Calhoun struggled to get to her knees and crawl to the balcony just in time to see her Felix getting carried in to a cart and tugged along until he was swallowed by the darkness that was now the only thing between her and him.

Crawling to the bed she climbed up it wheezing after taking just a knee up and pushing on to it. After getting up she felt as though she had just rock climbed up Mount Everest and died at the peak. She closed her eyes for she was tired and needed her strength in the morning to go and capture and kill the raven devil women who took her handyman away. Eyes feeling like 200 lbs weights she fell into a deep but not peaceful sleep.

Later

Calhoun's eye shot open like a rocket taking off from it's panel. It had to be a nightmare. Because she could feel something against her chest. Hesitantly looking down at what she was truly cuddling her heart dropped at the sight of Felix's pillow being in her arms and not Felix. No it couldn't be he must be in the kitchen cooking her eggs. She walked in not wanting to disturb the cooking she was hoping was going on. She entered the kitchen and basically having a heart attack.

"No... No..." Whispered Calhoun to herself. Her heart skipping a beat. "Felix! Honey! Baby!" Yelling to the point where her lungs felt like deflated balloons, she ran to every place she could under the bed, the bathroom, behind the couch even in the cabinets.

Not thinking she ran to Ralph's house and slammed threw the door braking it off it hinges and making it shatter to pieces on the ground.

Hearing a huge thud and then a tall man running into his living room with his hands clenched and ready to punch the living day lights out of some one. Hair tossed to every which way. Eyes alert but sleepy, and a yawn escaped his mouth.

"W-Who is there? Ralph said as he turned on his light for the room that was currently pitch black. When the light flicked to life in each light bulb Ralph could see a figure in a ball on the ground. He loosens his grip and makes his fists go open. Walking over to the ball he reaches down to tap it but then is fiercly gripped and is in a tight bear hug. "Calhoun?" No other person had as much strength as she does.

"He's gone! Some hopper came and took him and did something to him to make him..." She was shaking and he had no clue on what to do because he had never seen this side of the sarge.

"To make him what? Where is he? Is he okay?" Ralph was worried Felix was in distress and he didn't know how to help. Plus the tension growing now that she didn't explain much was making him want to grab her and shake her but he wouldn't ever do that to anyone, he like all people just had a short temper.

"He loves her now! I don't know why he would or how he does! And hes perfectly fine, she just took him to her game which I have no idea which one that is!" Calhoun cried harder and harder into Ralph's red shirt. How could he just not love her all of a sudden? How? Did she do something to him?

"Do you have any idea of how she could have done something like this? Is it part of her code? Does he really love her?" Ralph couldn't think of what the explanation was for this sudden change of heart. Felix loved the Sarge and no one else.

"He just said not even 3vhours ago that he loved her! He even called her Mae Mae Ralph. Like they had been together for years!" Shirt now drenched in salty tears. Ralph stood there dumbfounded.

"How could this be he loves you Tamora, and no one else. Something serious must have happened. Please try and remember." Ralph took her to his couch and sat her down on the cushion where she wrapped up her legs into her chest

"I can't think of anything! I just can't think straight!" Calhoun said barring her head into her knees trying to erase the memories of what occurred earlier that night. Due to the traumatic event Calhoun felt like she had just gotten short term memory loss.

"Maybe I could help you. I do have a lot of tricks up my sleeve." Said someone from the end of the hall. They both jerk up and looked at the new figure who stand starring back at them. Ralph then relaxed but Calhoun didn't. The girl with her eyes brown like milk chocolate, hair black like a raven, and she stood about 4 feet tall.

**Author's note: Thank you all for reading this! And special thanks to my friend ShadowTeenGirl. Review please, and enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry this took so long guys. I seriously am. I have had alot of struggle in my life and you wouldn't dream of someone whom was 18 going through that kind of stuff but I am and it is very stressful plus I have one month left of school so I am focusing on that right now. Again I am so sorry for the long update but it might be two days till the next one I am hoping I will update tomorrow but I have track too so fingers crossed.**

Shocked at the tiny voice and stature that stands at the edge of Ralph's hallway. Ralph got up and stood next Calhoun not for protection but to show that he was indeed there and he knew who it was. Calhoun tensed and she turned her face away since she was crying and she didn't want anyone to see her cry.

"Hey there munchkin, what are you doing up?" Ralph asked walking to the small figure, picked it up and wrapped his arms around it protectively.

They walked in to the light filled room and Vanellope was looking frantically everywhere but was not trying to show she was scared out of her mind from a most definite nightmare.

"I couldn't sleep da-Ralph." She looked at him blushing. Vanellope had gotten so close to Ralph that she started to sometimes slip up and call him dad. She would automatically catch it and try to change it but Ralph and everyone else knew better. "I had a nightmare but I am not worried about that. I am worried about hammer time."

Ralph walked over to the couch and put Vanellope on his shoulder, while sitting down next to Calhoun.

"Tell us the whole story Calhoun. It would be so much easier to think about how to get Felix back from this...girl?"

"Women, a beautiful bright eyed women." Calhoun got saddened since she knew that Maeve was absolutely beautiful in every way, unlike her. She had scars and bruises that were permanent, a face that could make men peep with one scowl. She never knew why Felix loved her so much and said she was perfect, because it didnt make sense. But this women, with long gorgeous black hair was beautiful and perfect in every way, her code was magnificent.

Calhoun sat there and told them everything even in the beginning when she was getting mad. She told them the conversation the Maeve and Felix (well the parts that she heard since she was sure there was more to it) but didn't want to tell them she came in a little late. When she talked about the kiss her blood started to boil and she didn't understand why. Ralph clenched his hands into fist, his short temper getting the best of him like Calhoun's. While Vanellope sat quietly but having her eyes burn with anger. Continuing the story she told them about them going home but skipped the heart felt part they shared in the night. It was a private thing and wanted to keep the special word Felix said to her self. Then she shared what had happen and included every detail like how he features and hair changed even from hot pink lips and eyes to icy blue and regular colored. After that she told them how she took Felix but made her have a head wound and she couldn't get up and go help her husband.

After the story she broke down and sobbed into her hands. Ralph got up and placed Vanellope on the couch, after he walked out the front door. Vanellope scurried over to Calhoun and put a protective arm over her shoulder and hugged her tightly with the other. Ralph was destroying trees outside to get rid of the anger he felt from the story his "sister in-law" told him.

Calhoun never cried in front of anyone but when she did which was again like never, everyone took it seriously. Vanellope got scarred and a little cross (in Felix's language, but let not think of him right now.). While she was cross Ralph was enraged and wanted to be like a wrecking ball and destroy everything in his path. Felix would be comforting her with smooth sweet words while drawing circles on her back, but since he isn't available because the she witch has taken him and occupied him with being under a spell he couldn't be here to support. The fact that Felix wasn't there made their family feel broken and dysfunctional, everyone had a specific part in the group, Felix was the optimistic lovable old fashioned one, Ralph was the short tempered protective yet insecure one, Vanellope was the kid which means a lot to all of them, and Tamora was the "ready for anything", sweet yet sour women though she was sensitive like all females and couldn't handle everything.

Ralph walked in the door with bloodied knuckles, he walked to the kitchen and washed his hands in the large then life sink. "How could someone so vile so rude so... Ugh she is defiantly a." Calhoun knew what was coming and covered Vanellope's ears. Vanellope was confused by the action but just sat there and let what was happening happen since there was no way out of the sarge's grip. "son of a banshee and she will pay! Like how could someone be so cruel, he even told her multiply times that he had you but some people can be such... such... donkeys!" Ralph looked at the pair on the couch and smiled a little at Calhoun for being quick enough to think and help him out from Vanellope hearing what he had said.

"Well stink brain I have no idea what you just said but if you guys want to find out more about this women... Maeve?" Calhoun shook her head in agreement that that was indeed the witches name. "I have a place I know where we can figure out every secret and phobia she has."

"And where would that be pint size?" Calhoun asked wondering if there was a place she knew of that she didn't.

"Come on. I'll show you guys." Jumping out of the seat and into her room she changed and ran out of the house. Ralph quickly changed and so did Tamora who ran to the penthouse and they all followed Vanellope to the place only she knew could save Felix.

WIRWIRWIRWIRWIRWIRWIRWIRWIR

Maeve placed Felix down in "their" bed, and laid next to him. Felix immediately cuddled Maeve around the waist and put his neck between the crook of her neck. She didn't know howto react so she just stayed there. Though Maeve didn't sleep ever because she could't, it was in her coding to not sleep. So she got out of Felix's grip and walked to the book selves and picked out a book named "Checklist".

Opening it she took out a pen and marked steps 1-3

1. Kidnap the man I love

2. Make sure no one will ever stop me.

3. Make him love you by casting a spell on him (If necessary)

She grinned and put the book back in his rightful place. She needed to go and patrol her game to make sure no one could find her beloved. So she walked over to Felix and gave him a kiss on the fore head.

"I love you Felix. You are my everything and I wont let anyone take you away from me. That I promise." She whispered in his exposed ear and left out he window. Gliding across the sky like a ghost or a spirit in the night.

Felix was sleeping but right after Maeve had closed the door. She thought she heard it but thought it was just her imagination. Felix loved her and no one else, he couldn't still love his wife, she after all did put a love spell on him.

In his sleep state Felix had said. "I love you too." he took a breath and hugged a pillow. "Tammy."

**Author's note: Please review, I would love to hear what you guys think of my story. Thank you for reading and I hope you all have a great night or day or afternoon. :) love you all! Especially ShadowTeenGirl god this girl has been with me through all my problems and I literally love her she is defiantly one of my truly good friends. Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Guys I am so sorry for the late upload I am. I feel so bad! I have not great grades right now and track, plus I had to go to court lat week, which was not pleasant at all (it wasn't anything bad for me but for the other person it was bad.) So yeah again terribly sorry. Thank you too all my readers on this. You guys are amazing! I love you all. I hope you like this chapter I love Rancis and Vanellope and I want ed to incorporate that little ship in there. Hope you enjoy!**

Game Central Station was bare, like a dessert in all the seasons. Vanellope was racing around the open area glitching from place to place, making Ralph and Tamora have a hint of a smile on there faces. No matter what, in the worst situations Vanellope always found a way to make everything delightful in a way. Makes the time not seem as horrifying in that small bit of time.

"Come on slow pokes! Like mod move your molasses." Vanellope said from the other side of the arcade. Tapping her foot on the white tiled floor. _These guys are moving slower then Rancis when hes driving in the random roster race. I'm surprised he even gets on the roster at all. Come to think of it he always let's me pass him, and smiles and winks at me._ Vanellope thought but was getting red in the face that crawled all the way up to her ears. _I mean he is cute and all but I need to focus on Felix right now. Yeah Felix. Not some peanut butter boy, with golden wheat hair, golden eyes that look like you are looking into a lake of caramel. Vanellope Focus! _

_"_Kid what are you thinking about? You look like you have a bit of the honey glows." Calhoun strolled up too the cavity with Ralph, having a slight smile on. She loved to tease Vanellope about things. Especially what she most likely thinking about right now which had to be none other then Rancis. Ralph looking utterly confused on what they both knew but he didn't. _I hate being left out of things. Vanellope is my sister, she better tell me when I ask her about it later. Being left out just brings back the memories of being ignored for thirty years._

"Oh nothing. You guys ready?" Vanellope asked. Looking up at the two massive adults in front of her.

"Uh yeah kid, but if you don't mind me asking why are we standing in the middle of two games?" Ralph said scratching the back of his head, looking at Calhoun who still having a smile on her face looked just as confused as he was.

"Well here is the plan Stink Brain. You will go over to Street Fighter and get stopped by Surge since you would be the only one to stop anyway. Sargent Smiles and I will go into the Arcades code room." Vanellope stated, with a hint of excitement and determination in her voice.

"Woah, woah, woah, Half Pint. You want us to go and break into Surges part of the arcade. You want us to break into his house?" Calhoun said with shock, she knew Vanellope had over the top plans but this, this is down right suicide.

"Well yeah, Ralph will keep him distracted for the couple of minutes we need to bust in and skim through Maeve's biography and her game, settings, were she lives, if there is any surprises we would need to know of in her games. I wouldn't just have that information just lying around now would I?"

"Well no." Said Ralph, his nerves getting the best of him at the moment.

"Sounds like a plan Vanellope. Right when Ralph is about to step into Street Fighter we run in. Well you can just glitch us in actually." Calhoun said pushing Ralph a few inches as she said each word. "Now go Wreck-It!" She pushed him harder, making him trip a little but catching himself.

"O-O-Okay... Here I go." Ralph stuttered out of nervousness. _Why does it always have to be to do this stuff... Like seriously I know I get stopped but I dont like it one bit, and now it's being used as an advantage in the little cavity and sarge's plan. _

Ralph walked silently over to Street Fighter. He stopped right before the entrance, taking a deep breath he stepped. Sure enough there was an alarm going of and Surge was next to him with his clipboard.

"Sorry sir random security check." Mono-toned the whole time, not even sounding like he loved what he did or even cared in the slightest anymore.

"Random my behind you always stop me Surge, plus if you look around it's just me in the arcade right now." Ralph said gesturing to the arcade with both his hands and him spinning in a circle. Surge looked up and made the same circle as Ralph did not even a second ago.

"Never the less Ralph, I need to ask you some following questions." Respectably saying to the giant who powered over him.

"Fine. Whatever." Ralph grudged, he was acting pretty well.

"Name?"

"Ralph, Wreck-It Ralph."

"What game are you coming from?"

"Hmm I'm not sure, you know I have only been in this arcade for thirty something odd years and you have stopped me everyday since my existence so Surge you tell me where I am coming from." Ralph was fuming a tad at this. Memories of the last years rattling in his brain.

"You're sarcasm will not be tolerated tonight Ralph, now please answer the question. What games are you coming from?" Surge said now raising his voice a little to show Ralph that he is not intimidated in the smallest code of his programming.

"Fix-It Felix Jr."

"Thank you. And where are you going?"

"The sign is right above you." Ralph sarcastically said again.

"Well I would much rather have you read it then me look up and read it, so if you wouldn't mind." Surge said this time stepping closer to Ralph getting out of view of the sign. He had a curve of a smile gracing on his face.

"I WAS going to Street Fighting but I decided I would much rather go to Shooting Star. Would you walk with me there Surge so we don't have to go through this ridiculous notion again?" Ralph turned away and took three steps while talking over his shoulder. _I hope I got Maeve's game right._

"Certainly Ralph."

They walked in silence across the arcade and to Shooting Star. Standing by the red wall Surge looked down at his clipboard finding Ralph's answers to his question on one of the many sheets on there. Ralph leaded against the wall covering Surge's vision of possibly seeing Vanellope and Calhoun coming out of his "restricted area".

"Did you bring anything from Fix-It Felix Jr?"

"Nope."

"Good, good." Surge shook his head in affirmation. "Now do you have anything to declare?"

Ralph had noticed Vanellope and Calhoun next to him. "I have nothing to delcare Surge."

"Alrighty then. Good evening President Vanellope and Sargent Calhoun." Surge said before he vanished into blue pixels.

Ralph smiled brightly when they were alone. He did a great job and knowing that if he hadn't back sassed Surge or changed his destination they would have been found out for sure.

**Moments before**

Ralph stepped and a wall landed in front of his feet. At that moment Vanellope grabbed Tamora's hand and glitched them into the mainframe. They both gawked at this sight. There was coding everywhere. Each game having there own little part of the four walls that enclosed them in the space.

"Wow. This is. Awesome!" Squeaked Vanellope

Calhoun just looked around mouth open and nodding the whole time she talked and for several seconds after she was done. "Okay well we looked around at the cool looking area lets find Maeve's game. When I heard her and Felix talking in the station I think she said she was from Shooting Star, though I may be mistaken there solider."

"Well doesn't hurt to try that one first." Vanellope found the said games and double tapped the screen. All characters were on there, profiles, personalities, appearance, the list could go on. Even there code was on there. Vanellope look at the masterpiece but got quick to work at scrolling down the list of characters. Calhoun slowly turned in the direction of the small girl and walked aimlessly toward her still in ah at the extravagant thing that was being shown at her in all angles.

"Found her! Nice memory Sarge." Vanellope excitedly said and double tapped Maeve's icon.

They looked at her.

Attitude: Hopper, slooty, rude, possessive, protective, and sarcastic.

Appearance: Sleek black hair that falls an inch away from the ground, caramel skin, and hot pink eyes, which to Vanellope looked like the color of a pink gumdrop.

Powers: Mind control, disguise, invisibility, fire hands, and creating creatures of any kind, except any said virus or harm to the arcade.

_Oh thank mod heavens, she cant make Cy-Bugs. _Calhoun thought in a revealed manner.

They read her whole profile getting information on her castle and the powers she possessed.

"Okay Van, it's been 3 minutes. We have to go now." Calhoun said grabbing Vanellope's hand and squeezing it.

"Fine. Let's go." Vanellope took one last look at something that was curious to her but Sarge seemed to not notice. She skimmed it and within the flash of light they were gone and in Game Central Station. Ralph was leaning on the wall, thankfully blocking a certain spirits views. They walked over to Ralph acting calm and collected.

"Do you have anything to delcare?"

"I have nothing to declare Surge."

"Alrighty then. Good evening President Vanellope and Sargent Calhoun." Like that he was gone.

Ralph smiled and looked smugly at them, he stood and gave himself a pat on the back. "I deserve a pat on the back." Calhoun smiled and Vanellope chuckled. "So did you get good information?"

**Author's note: Review, flame or ignore. The review box is at your hearts content. This is the longest chapter, but it had alot of things needed in it. Thanks for waiting again I am sorry for the late update, I need to focus on my grades right now though so bare with me guys. Senior year is not as fun as I thought it would be. Enjoy! Love you guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys I am seriously so sorry I haven't been uploading lately! I have been so busy! Senior year is closing and I have a 20 days of school left...! So nerve racking! I hope you all love this chapter. And to let you all know. I am going to be mean and not upload until I get 5 reviews from 5 different people. I see you all reading this story and I want to know so badly on how you guys think of it! Hope you enjoy!**

The sky was a bright but had a layer of smog right before the white marshmallow looking clouds. Two castles were planted on either side of the game. One was a beautiful white that made you want to be there and dance in the square, the other one was dark and black, making the mood go from happy to drop dead depressing. They corrupted the mood of the smog and interrupting the flow of the even sky and game. In a minute it went from a beautiful sunset to a pitch black, thousands of stars shimmered and gleamed making it impossible to even think there were a dark night sky behind it. Not many games had a changing atmosphere.

"This... is... beautiful." Said Vanellope in a surprised whisper. Though the smog was different and made it a little dark during the day it was still a sight to see.

"You said it kid. I have never seen a place with this many stars, and them looking so nice and bright. They look so real." Gasped Ralph also in a state of surprise.

Calhoun just stood there mesmerized at the place her nemesis lived. How could someone so horrible come from a beautiful place, being so evil and wicked that you would think differently once you stepped foot in the game. "This is incredible. Felix is here? I would live here to if a witch didn't."

"You can say that again. Though I can see that you three are from different games and generations." A quite nice voice rang from just behind them were. "I bet you are here for a reason that I am well aware of."

Calhoun grabbed her pistol and knocked the person down to the ground. Shoving the pistol in her face but was stunned at who she was sitting on (which she did to people to make sure they do escape.) Having been pierced which lavender eyes. A woman was under neath her, getting a uneasy feeling by the way she looked. "Maeve" was under her, except it wasn't Maeve. She had the same jaw line the same ears, mouth, hips, curves, flawless beauty like Maeve but she was different. It wasn't her lavender eyes or her short shoulder length chocolate hair. It was the fact that she seemed bright and you could trust her just looking at her made Calhoun have a shiver go down her back.

"You wouldn't mind getting off me would you? Please, you are kinda crushing my upper body." Said the women weakly from underneath Tamora. Calhoun got up and helped the women with one hand but she gripped the pistol in the other just in case. "I should have formally introduced myself instead of just blurting something out, that was indeed rude of me too do."

Everyone was shocked and starred at her in disbelief.

"I know who you are, you are Akari. Maeve's twin. I skimmed your profile before Sarge grabbed me a drug me out of the mainframe. You are the complete opposite of your sister, while she is the villain, you re the hero." Said Vanellope stilled stunned by Akari being right in front of her. She knew there was something weird about Maeve's profile when she had first opened it, she realized she was reading her sisters. So she switched and got into Maeve's. It was short and she noticed Calhoun wasn't paying much attention so she switched it just before they left scanning it for a brief second.

"You are correct little miss. I am Akari Sabey, sister to the evil witch of Shooting Star Maeve Sabey. It is a pleasure to meet you, finally" Grinned Akari sticking her right arm out to shake hands with have of them.

"Wait you know us?" Asked Ralph sticky a couple finger her way so she could grab them and shake.

"Well of course I do." Right then Akari grabbed Ralph's fingers and felt something grow in her stomach. Butterflies. But why? Did she like this 9 foot tall man with the beautiful golden eyes and though ragged still soft looking short brown hair. His massive arms... She shook her head and then let go of his fingers, turning her face as she had a slight hint of a blush spread across her cheeks. Ralph just stood there. He looked straight into her eyes, and found something quite magnificent about them. They were pure like Felix's, but had a hint of an evil side making Ralph shiver. She was absolutely breath taking. And he could tell from right then he liked her. "You are Wreck-It Ralph."

She turned to Tamora. "You are Sargent Tamora Calhoun, though I will never disrespect you and call you by your first name, just Calhoun will do I am certain." Calhoun nodded in agreement "I knew it. And it would be awfully rude seeing as though you must have worked hard to get to the top. But if later on you allow me to call you by any other name then Calhoun, I would gladly except." Akari said smiling a some what saluting her.

_She is so different from Maeve. They can't be twins. _Thought Calhoun. "Thank you Akari, that means a lot."

"And you little miss are President Vanellope Von Sweetz. I heard that you do not like to be called Princess Vanellope so I am guessing President was the correct choice." Said Akari kneeling down to Vanellope and giving her a slight smile while poking her in the side to tickle her. Which was rewarded with a giggle from Vanellope.

"Thanks! Princess just sounds down right..."

"Horrid? I think so too but that is my title so I cant complain much." Akari stood and glance back at the castle. which was the white one of course. "You learn to live with it after a while. You will always dislike it but I promise you will stop hating it."

Vanellope looked at her in a heroic way. She wasn't as cool as Calhoun and no one ever will be but she was a definite second on the heroic chart.

"So anyway where are my manners. What brings you guys to my home? Maybe I could help you." Suggesting that she was ready to help and was at their disposal. She glanced around Calhoun was looking at her up and down. _Most likely remembering every inch of my body. _Thought Akari. Vanellope was glitching from excitement and ended up glitching in a tree. She giggled and so did Akari. But then she looked at Ralph and got immediate "honey glows". He was staring at her as though he was in a trance. He noticed finally that she was looking at him. Blushing he looked to his right at the white castle.

"Well Akari. Your twin sister, evil twin sister. Has taken my husband and put a spell on him. Making him love her and no longer me. She took him in this game and is holding him captive." Calhoun said getting anger in the pit of her stomach just by saying what happened.

"My sister did what!" Screamed an angry Akari.

**Author's note: Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Tell me what you think please! It would mean the world to me! plus you aren't getting an upload till I get at least 5 reviews ;) I know I'm mean SORRY. I love you guys though! Review, flame. Whatever it is, the review box is at your heart content**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am terribly sorry folks! School is kicking my butt right now! I have 3 more weeks of school before I graduate and its becoming very stressful. So that is why it is taking a while for me update recently. Plus I just joined a club which involves drunk driving and we do a skit and "die" and show people what it would be like if their friends were just gone. So I will be participating in that May 28th and 29th. DO NOT DRINK AND DRIVE! That is a lesson everyone who is of legal age should know. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. There will be two more chapter or one more i am not sure yet. ENJOY! Love you all!**

"Your sister took my husband from me." Calhoun struggled to say the pain and anger growing. Flashing flashbacks of the hours that had passed a day before. "Not to mention I though Maeve was the hero. How could she be the villain with eyes that give of such hope?"

Akari thought for a second. No one Even thought of Maeve as the good guy in her game, so this was quite the question to ask someone who knows someone so well yet can't explain them at all.

"She does have some of the same powers of me but then again she has the opposite of mine too. While she has disguise- the power she most likely used to fool you into thinking that -I have no such power but undisguising people. That is the power I have. She also has fire hands while I." She put her arms to her side and put her palms face up to the sky. She concentrated on her hands and spark flew from them but were in control enough to not reach anything but the palm of her hands. The blue tint made her arms and hands gleam.

"I have lightning hands. Which are more powerful then fire." Putting her hand down the lightning stopped and he looked up sadly at them. "I promise I want to help you. I am nothing like my sister."

The trio looked at each other surveying the situation. Until Calhoun finally looked at Akari. Daggers shot from her eyes as she look in Akari's. She could tell Akari was just as honest as Felix, had a heart of gold like her husband.

"I trust you. We trust you. We just really need your help Akari." Calhoun said slowly but had her head hanging down. It took a lot of her to say she trusted someone. But it took alot more to trust someone so fast and someone who was also so much like Felix. She had a pit in her heart from missing the handyman. They had never been apart for so long- maybe like 8 hours at most, but not a full 24 hours-, she couldn't hold him, kiss him, love him. It was heart wrenching.

"Thank you, now we must be going. If you want to help your husband and friend, we will need to stop at my castle. If you want to stop Maeve you are going to need special tools to do so. And I being her sister and enemy in our game I have just the things for such action." She said spinning on her heals and facing the pink and purple brick trails. that were embedded in the earth.

Vanellope started to walk on the swirling trails picking the purple one. Thinking it must be the trail since the thing that stands out most on Akari are her purple eyes. But while taking one step she was stopped by a hand fiercely grabbing her by the center of her hooded sweat shirt.

WIRWRIWRIWIRWIRWIRWIRWIR

The trio walked slightly behind the leader of the game they were traveling in. They walked on the pink rocky stoned path. Reaching they all stopped a gawked at the pure white castle, the pureness and beautiful gloom that the white gives off was breath taking. It made you feel safe, made you feel warm and whole.

"So this is your home?" Asked Vanellope glitching off of Ralph's shoulder and next to Akari.

"Yep. It's homey to me and the white is... me. I guess. White is the color of my heart which is what the castle and part of my kingdom is based off of. Everyone who lies in my grounds or kingdom are pure and genuinely good hearted in every way. Well they try to be. I am really the only one in my game who is actually pure." Said Akari with some satisfaction and discomfort in her voice.

"Well you seem to be perfect Akari." Calhoun chimmed in, because she felt as though this white made her speak the truth and nothing but the truth.

"Well thank you Sargent. That means quite a lot coming from you." Smiled Akari.

They got up to the door of the castle which were a gleaming gold like Felix's hammer. Akari knocked three times, then six, and then one.

"Its a secret code so we know who is an intruder and who is not." Stated Akari.

"Seems reasonable." Calhoun said

"Hello?" Said a monotone voice from behind a small opening in the middle of a door. The small man looked up and saw his Princess standing there. "My Princess! I am so sorry to keep you waiting!" He frantically said as he closed the small opening and ordered the doors to be opened at once.

The doors open within ten seconds flat. And a small man about five foot stood in the middle of the walk way. Glasses on the edge of his nose, grey hair combed over to the right side. Side burns that stretched down his face to then cross and connect in the middle of his lip to make a beard.

"It is okay Reggy. I have three visitors with me. I will explain everything later but first I must escort them to THE room." She said putting more voice on the the and make her gaze harder.

"Y-Yes madam right away. Though I would like to know what this is about, but that will have to come later." Explain Reggy as he gestured them all to follow him.

**Author's note: Flame, review or ignore the review box, but it is at your hearts content. Hope you all enjoyed this part. Again I love you all! Have a great day!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Last chapter! I hope you all like it! thank you for the reads it means the world to me! I love you all! I have done a one shot and postd that just now its called Don't Cry For Me. Go check it out! but like i promised one or two more chapters...and i wasn't sure which! It is now two so we still have one more! Plus after this weekend I am no longer busy!**

for ralph- super strength, heat vision, power to throw lightning, or fire power

Reggie guided the group threw the maze of halls. After awhile even Calhoun got lost from all the turns, she couldn't even tell where north was. They entered was looked like a dead end with a huge painting of Akari at the end of the way. They walked passed each and every door until They stood directly in front of the Akari in painted form.

"It's nice but they made me look really old." Stated Akari looking at it and putting a finger to her chin. "I don't look like that old in real life do I?"

"Of course not! You are beautiful!" Ralph shouted and then drew back and hid his face behind Calhoun's shoulders. Who rolled her eyes at him acting like a little kid with a crush. Akari's cheek became red and she turned herself so only Reggie could see her. She extended her arm and hit a notch on the side of the painting no one even noticed. The painting stayed the same though, and then a metal piece came out of a hole in the wall -which was not there before- and stopped right before Akari's eye. It scanned it. It was high tech for a game that had castles but no one knew about this type of science except Akari and Reggie.

After the scan was complete the metal retreated back into the hole and disappeared like it was never there. The image still looking the same as before. Reggie and Akari looked at each other and then Reggie gestured for his highness to enter first. She did, and walk straight into the painting and then disappeared. The trio looked nervously to each other. Reggie stepped in and vanished as well, Calhoun followed shortly after and then Vanellope and Ralph.

The room was black. Black walls, black tiled floors, it also didn't help that the only light source was a small floating orb in the middle. It lite up the room to near total brightness. Reggie and Akari walked to the orb but don't get close enough to disturb it (around 2 feet away). They turned on there heals and looked at the three whom stood before them.

"This is the orb in which gives us" She points to herself and Reggie. "And my sister. Our powers in this world. For you they will be temporary since you are not apart of this game. And if they are still active while you step in to Game Central Station they will be automatically turned of. So to not harm anyone." She looked at the group hard scanning them all when she stopped on Tamora and locked eyes with her. "This is the only way to stop my sister. I can promise you that. We don't use this in a regular game since they fight along side me, and Maeve's powers are dropped to 50% when a quarter is dropped. However they are at 100% power and she and I being equal in strength and her's and my powers dominating one another's is no help at all. We will need you guys to absorb this power and have the orb choice which powers you are capable of. It will telepathically tell me what powers it has chosen for you after distributing them." She looked around after saying that. Calhoun got the hit of the eye contact in that whole speech.

Calhoun stepped forward, volunteering without a word to be the first to get her powers. She stepped up to the sphere and shakily put her hand out to touch the floating light source. As she felt the mist wrap around her hand the light absorbed in her skin. All the light in the room disappeared and everything went black. But quickly came back to life a few seconds later when the ball was back in its original place.

"You my dear Calhoun are graced with being able to move things with your mind, changing into other things, super shriek, force fields, and control over the weather. These are very powerful gifts, please use them wisely. Out of hope and not anger." She said and Calhoun looked and her hands and then walked over to Vanellope see looked at her up and down. With in seconds there were two Vanellope's staring at each other.

The one in front stepped back a step and then Calhoun grew into herself. Her eyes going from brown to icy blue and her hair shortening back to its original platinum blonde shade instead of chocolate brown.

"Wow." She mumbled in shock

"Now Vanellope it is you're turn to get your powers." Akari gently stated to the little girl.

Vanellope took no other orders she ran over to the orb and jumped on it. Giving it a some what hug but just landing on it and belly flopping herself on the ground. She was still on the ground when the lights came back on. Akari shook her head at the girl and giggled. " Vanellope, the president of Sugar Rush have super speed, going invisible, reading minds, and flying."

With out warning Vanellope went invisible and next thing they knew she was at the top of the roof flying. She smiled and waved at everyone.

"Now Ralph it is your turn." Akari blushed as she said his name.

The orb stood waiting Ralph. He walked by Akari cheeks burning with the honey glows. He reached the glob or light and the suck his finger out and was absorbed instantaneously into the skin of his finger. Once the lights came back and the circular ball of light was floating again, Akari spoke.

"Ralph you were gifted the powers of super strength, heat vision, the power to throw lightning, and to make your entire body fire." Akari stated.

"What are we supposed to do with these?" Ralph asked while turning himself into fire and not feeling a thing. Adding extra light to the room.

"What are you supposed to do witht he powers this magical orb has given you?" Akari smirked and bit her lip. Her face was burning hot. "You will use these to become heros. Now lets go!"

They all stopped doodling with there powers and ran after Akari as she exited the painting.

"Hold on guys, I got this." Vanellope said and grabbed Akari and Calhoun's hand while Calhoun grabbed Ralph's. Vanellope glitched them outside but soon right after lifted them all off the ground and flew toward the dark castle in the horizon.

**Author's note: Flame, review or ignore. The review box is there for all your needs. Hope you all enjoyed it! I am happy I am extending this one more chapter! Like I said before go check out my story called Don't Cry For Me. Love you all! Special thanks to ShadowTeenGirl who helped me with the powers that The trio was given.**


	12. Chapter 12

**PLEASE READ BELOW!**

**Hey guys I am seriously so sorry about the late update but this is the final one! Like OMG! I fan girl s hard about Heroes Cuties guys. Anyway this chapter is going to be very long. AND I MEAN LONG LIKE 3000 WORDS LONG. I was going to make it in two part 1 and 2 but I decided i made it go long enough and you guys deserve this final chapter, which is pretty damn long. Like god. If at the end with how I end it you want a epilogue totally share it in the reviews but if not Thank you all and I cant wait for you to all read my next fanfiction. I love all of you! (remember to go check out my story called Dont Cry For Me.)**

They were flying across the open sky. Well the fresh aired part which made the air seem new and fresh. They all seemed to feel weightless like a feather that slowly sinks down.

Finally landing after a short time period, they stood eyeing the place where Felix was. Calhoun felt her blood boil but could also feel Felix. He was so far, yet so close. She could feel his heart beating, the warmth of his skin, she couldn't handle the fact that she couldn't touch him and intertwine her fingers with his. Ralph was to busy looking in his peripheral vision at Akari. How could a man like him get a beautiful girl like her. It was impossible, it would never happen. While Vanellope was glitching -forgetting she could fly- on top of the tower and looking at the view she had. There where black shielded guards on every entrance in the castle walls. Guarding there leader. _They chose the wrong side... They must not have brains or something. Maybe they are full of air heads instead if hot air. _Vanellope thought to herself, chuckling a little bit at the joke she made.

"Now what do we do?" Tamora asked examining the wall they might have to climb up.

"Well by calculating the walls height and width we could get over by Vanellope turning us all invisible and flying us over. That is the most logical answer and possible way to solve the problem of brick that stands before us." Akari knocks on the stone to show a point.

Calhoun slightly glares at her but then curses at herself because she hadn't thought about it. In fact she forgot about her powers already. what did she have again? moving things with her mind, changing like that banshee women who took Felix, force fields, weather control... and one more thing... She remember later.

"Van get down here now." Calhoun screamed having echoed and made ripples through the air, obliterating any glass with in a 100 yard radius while scramming at Vanellope. _Oh yeah sonic scream, that's the one._ But Vanellope beat her to the punch and was there at the moment the Sargent yelled Van. She looked at the Sargent with ah but then shook her head and got out of the amazed trace she was in.

"Yes Sargent Smiles?" Vanellope saluted to Tamora and then giggled at her nickname she gave Calhoun.

"I would like you to hold mine a Ralph's hand." Calhoun said flatly

"What's the magic words?" Vanellope teased and grinned. Batting her eye lashes at the space marine.

Calhoun took a breath and then threw gritted teeth said "Please."

"Thank you! Now lets go smiles, ham hands and purple gumdrop." Vanellope screamed and jumped, grabbing Ralph's large finger on the way down and then reaching and grabbing Calhoun's hand. Calhoun looked down at the girl and couldn't help but smile. Vanellope was almost as adorable as Felix, but no one can ever be as adorable as him because he was just the cutest thing, though she would never tell him or anyone that. Okay maybe him but no one else.

"What? Why am I gumdrop?" Akari asked Ralph as she grabbed his hand. They looked down at the act that she made non-sealant but their cheeks grew pink. Making eye contact again, Ralph had to process everything twice and then he spoke. "Do let it both you, she makes up nick names all the time for everyone. It just means she likes you."

Akari nodded and looked at Vanellope with an ah in her eyes. Was that what it was like to have a good younger sister? And not one that you despised more then anything and that made your life heck.

After that Vanellope turned them all invisible, being able to see no one they all hung on to dear life to each others hands, while Vanellope lifted them up and started to fly. They flew right over the guards and to the door of the entrance of the castle.

"Sarge I need you to look for Akari's hand. I need a hand free to use my super strength and open the do-"

The double doors opened to exposed Maeve. She walked with sass, and one hand on her hip while the other was holding hands with a short man. They stopped, he smiled goofily at Maeve and then they gave each other a quick kiss. He walked back into the castle. Each one of the quadrants blood boiled and they all back anger. Calhoun though had a second emotion, jealousy. It was not just because he kissed her no. It was because she hadn't kissed those lips for two days now. She missed them and well him in general.

They quickly flew into the doors and landed on the floor. Vanellope let go of Ralph and Tamora. Ralph and Akari stood their holding hands, like its was natural. No one even seem to notice not even Vanellope.

"So where do we go?" Vanellope asked while trying ever so slyly to check around the corner, she saw Calhoun doing it and she knew she could impress Calhoun a little if she could do it as great as she could.

Akari finally walked away from Ralph leaving both their hands to feel empty. The warmth washed out by the cold air. "I am quite certain her room is in the tallest tower. The one in the middle part of the castle. But first I need you all to follow me." She started to walk and they all follow Akari as she maneuvered through the evil walls. As they walked they look at the blank black walls. Akari's castle had beautiful flowers or pictures, but Maeve. She had nothing. The walls were bare. They walked to a hall with three doors, they all looked normal so they didn't understand why she had taken them there.

"I need you to follow this plan if we are going to save Felix with no scratch or bruise. Understand?" Akari asked starring them all down. They shook their heads quite quickly and then stopped in unison. "So here is the plan, Calhoun you have the power to change in to anything like Maeve, that is correct?."

Calhoun nodded. "Good so you will both be invisible when you enter the room. Vanellope it is your job to keep everyone safe in this plan because if you stop the invisibility it will not end well. Got that?" Vanellope starred at her nodded once then looked at the ground and back at her.

"Calhoun and you will go in the room with out being seen, Calhoun you will change into Felix and pretend to be him. Vanellope when it is clear Calhoun has changed. Which will be easy since you will feel her hands shrink, I would suggest Calhoun taps each finger on the back of your hand as a signal. Once you are sure Calhoun will get right next to Felix when you touch him and make him invisible." She stops to think.

"Never mind that all three of you will go, but the plan is still the same its just Ralph will touch Felix to pick him up easier then Vanellope picking him up. After you know they have gone Calhoun . By the way Vanellope you will be coming back to this room but go inside this time. Calhoun will tell Maeve that she, "Felix" wants to go on a walk of the castle. You will walk over into this hallway but avoid door until last. This is the tricky part though."

Akari cleared her throat and looked at Calhoun, starring at her. Calhoun knew that face, knew the hint in her eyes. It was the "this has to happen" face. "You Calhoun will have to kiss Maeve and slowly back into this room, while she is distracted by kissing him. Sound like a plan?" She asked nervously. Ralph and Vanellope nodded but looked at Sarge.

Calhoun stood there. Just stood like she did on the evening when she saw Maeve kissing Felix. She was frozen solid. She shook her head. "I-I understand that it will be needed to get my husband back. It will just be hard to not rip her apart." Calhoun announced clenching her fists.

"I know, though you will have to act like Felix. Be lovey dovey, and give her goo goo eyes. Do you think you can handle that?" Akari asked

"Yes I can, will you be able to handle your sister getting beat up by me when I get the chance?" Calhoun questioned

"I'll pop the popcorn." Akari smiled "Okay now go."

They all turned and Ralph and Calhoun looked down at Vanellope. She looked up at them both and reached up and grabbed both of their hand. Immediately they disappeared into thin air. Leaving Akari alone. She turned and enter the room. She hoped her sister hadn't been down here since they were plugged in, and hoped Calhoun could pull it off.

The trio walked in a straight line to the middle tower. The stairway was just Ralph's size so he had Vanellope grab his ear to keep them invisible. While he held Calhoun like a baby. Making her feel vulnerable in a way. She didn't like this but she had to deal with it. But she will smack Ralph across the face next time she can physically see him. Getting to the top of the stairs Ralph set Calhoun down and grabbed her hand. Vanellope stayed in the same placed while still hanging on to his ear. They walked into the Master Bedroom. Calhoun noticed right away that Felix was laying in the middle of the bed with no covers on. Maeve was standing and watching the outside.

They walked to the left side of the bed, Calhoun changed slowly into Felix. Growing shorter by the second, hair extending and no longer covering her one eye. A hot growing on her head. chest shrinking, and pelvis extending. _This is weird._ She felt around her body with one hand. _Yep defiantly weird._

She walked up to the soundly sleeping Felix. She got on the bed and lay next to him. Her eyes fixated on him. She looked at him, his hair, lidded eyes, and the lips she longed to kiss. She felt Ralph extend his arm across her to reach for Felix. She watch him still he looked so peaceful, so much like her husband not the man who was under a witches spell.

As soon as Ralph touched Felix and grabbed him he was gone. He let go of Tamora and left her to do her part in the plan. She closed her eyes and then sprung up on the bed. Maeve turned at this action and rushed to "Felix's" side.

"Felix, sweet heart are you okay?" Maeve asked concerned as she sat down on the bed, next to "Felix", putting an arm around him to protect him from anything that disturbed his mind.

"Yes honey, perfect no that you are here with me." Calhoun said as the handyman, she blushed to make it more believable. She hated this. She was trying to fight the urge to not change back and beat the living daylights out of Maeve. "Though honey bunches I wouldn't mind walking around for a little. I am quite shaken up from that nightmare." She lowered her head down. She had a pretty darn good impression of him. Who knew she picked up on everything he did. They were married for awhile but she never realized she could say sentences he has said to her before.

"Okay Felix, but only if you tell me what the dream was about on the walk." She sternly said while poking "Felix's" chest.

"Yes ma'am." She said just like he would while putting a huge grin on her face.

They started to walk in the castle Maeve with her hands to her side and Calhoun playing around with her fingers nervously like she knew Felix did.

"So pipsqueak, you going to tell me what the night mare was about or not?" Asked Maeve

_Pipsqueak! I call him Pipsqueak!_ She thought to herself. "Well you see Mae I had a nightmare that you didn't love me anymore, so I had to go and live by myself. It was scary, and I cant picture my life with out you." The words felt like poison on her tongue, she hated this but knew it had to be done. Maeve didn't take her eyes off of "Felix" either. The whole while going and stopping at the door. "Mae, its just... just... I don't want to loose you. I love you." She said the final words that she knew would get Maeve. The words she spoke was like the lock to the plan unfolding, and it was opening.

"Oh baby. You wont ever loose me, I love you more then anything. I wont let anything happen to us." Said Maeve bending down to Calhoun's eye level. Felix was short but that one of the main reasons Calhoun loved him so much. Maeve leaned in and gave "Felix" a kiss. Calhoun had it in her right mind to slap Maeve but didn't in the sake of the plan and saving Felix. So Calhoun kept the kissing going and cupped Maeve's face with her small Felix sized hands.

Calhoun started backing up and Maeve followed. Calhoun looked and Maeve had her eyes closed so she decide to break the kiss but kiss down to her ear and whisper in it. "Maeve I need you to take me right now." And that did it for Maeve, she grabbed Calhoun's shoulders and guided him back. She opened the door not even knowing which door it was but she knew that there was 50 bedrooms in this castle so this was almost defiantly one of them. She walked on her knees into the room, closing it behind her with her foot. But when it closed things started to change. Felix started to grow taller, fingers getting longer, his chest getting bigger. Until she was standing there now slightly an inch shorter then Felix. She opened her eyes and there stood Calhoun.

Finally Calhoun broke the kiss again and swiftly kicked Maeve in the stomach knocking her backwards. Maeve was stunned but got up. _How did this women get powers like that?! _Standing she flew her hands back trying to harness the fire energy. But it wouldn't come. Taking in her surrounding she was in a solid white room with a black orb in the middle.

"No." She whispered. "H-How did you know about this room!" She screamed at the space marine. "HOW!" Getting louder and walking towards he but before she could step an inch closer 2 figures appeared behind Calhoun. A small girl and a larger then life man. Maeve was now more then stunned but confused. How did a president from a go kart game, a marine from a RPG game, and a wrecker from Felix's game know of this room?

"Hello Maeve. It's been a long time." A voice said behind her. She recognized it. Turning to look at the person who stood in front of the exit, the person she called family, the person she called sister.

Glaring at her she ran at Akari throwing her fist back in attempt to get as much power as possible in the punch she would throw at her sister. Plummeting her fist threw the air, she hit a wall.

"Now Eve, that is no way to treat your sister." Akari said again from behind her. Maeve turned and looked at Akari who was standing with Calhoun, Vanellope and Ralph. Noticing that Ralph was holding a still sleeping Felix.

"So they got powers from you then, and you lead them here. Very good." Maeve clapped. "But I still don't understand why you found it useful to do so. Though I am VERY amused you got little miss princess marine over there to kiss me. Well done indeed."

Ralph's temper getting the best of him he gently placed Felix down and then turned and stomped over to Maeve. But he was interrupted mid step by Akari's arm.

"Now sister it is rude to insult people. And I will take what you said as a compliment but the game is lost. I have gone to the Surge Protector already- while the plan was being set in motion-and he reprogrammed you to not be able to leave this game anymore. You of all people should know though that unlike my castle's room which gives you powers, this room takes powers. Though the room will only take the three of their's and not ours, all spells and such will be gone when entered and our powers our unable to work in here." Akari moved towards her sister getting about an inch away from her face. "You are a disgrace to our family. Mother and Father would have been so angry with you." She whispered and slapped Maeve across the face. Turning on her heels and then standing with the three again.

Threw all the talking no one seemed to notice Felix had gotten up and went to Calhoun's side.

"Tammy?" He tapped her leg. She looked down and saw him. Frozen again she couldn't move. "Tammy? Where are we? Why aren't we home? Who are they? What game are we i-" His babbling stopped when he was picked up by his collar and fiercely dragged into a kiss by Tamora. He melted at her warmth, and she his.

"NO!" Maeve yelled. "HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MINE! MINE!"

"Well miss diaper baby I guess it sucks to suck then now doesn't it?" Vanellope said sticking her tongue out at Maeve.

Maeve charged at Calhoun but was grabbed by a strong man. And grasped in two giant hands. "Let's take her outside of this room. Felix is well protected now."

All of them walked-except Maeve who was being carried by Ralph- out of the room. Calhoun and Felix holding hands, he was still asking questions but she just ignored him. They all did, they would explain everything later. Right now they were all just happy they were a family again.

**Author's note: I hope you all likes this fanfic! It took awhile and I am sorry but I have graduation from High School and all that other stuff. All my thanks goes to ShadowTeenGirl, my girl! She helped me so much threw this and gave me ideas. I would have taken a lot longer on this story from writer's block if it weren't for her! But thanks goes to all of you who read this story and followed it, favorited it or anything else I love you all thank you so much! REVIEW!**


End file.
